miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 14
Patch #14 - 02/28/2015 Game * Map expanded to the East Coast! ** City of Pinecrest added (still WIP) ** City of Brightmoor added (still WIP) ** Player spawner locations added to these new areas. * Added in spawn locations for mushrooms, one used in crafting and one is edible. * New Terrain textures added and some terrain textures updated * A few new smaller caves added. * Grass textures update for more color variety * Various new terrain textures * Generator added to the military area. You can now power up various lights around the area. * Aspen trees now have proxies and can be harvested. * Increased texel resolution on many terrain textures. * Added in a whole bunch of office props Items * New weapons and items! * Weapons ** AT15; Semi-automatic assault rifle. ** Flare Gun; Shoot it to create a light source, or signal. Persists for 30 seconds. Deals minor damage if you shoot someone with it. Flare light can be seen from really far away. ** Chemlights (5 colors); Thrown, used for light. (Deals no damage.) ** Some weapons have had their sounds updated ** Smoke Grenades (5 colors); NOTE: They work fine if throw along the ground, but have some issues if thrown through the air. (Deals no damage.) ** Shotgun: Fixed ammo not spawning at times * Clothing ** Face Bandana: Look like a real bandit now! * Crafting Materials ** Duct Tape: Used in crafting ** Rubbing Alcohol: Used in crafting ** Spark Plugs: Needed for vehicles ** Wheel: Or just drive on the rims if that’s how you roll ** Healing mushroom: Used in crafting * New crafting recipes! ** Crafting menu will now tell the user if they are trying to craft a valid recipe. ** You can now create rags out of more things. ** Craftable Paddles (3 Variations) - Melee Weapons, base versions upgradable to best version. ** Two new craftable bandages; Antiseptic Bandage and Antibiotic Bandage - All bandages heal at various rates - Antibiotic being the best. Vehicles! These are still a very big work in progress, so expect some hiccups. * ATV/Quad; Can support a driver and 1 passenger. * Towcar; Can support a driver and 2 passengers. * Pickup Truck; Can support a driver and 4 passengers (2 in the front, 2 in the back) * Spawn locations for these vehicles have been added all over the world. * When entering or exiting a vehicle, you will keep your current view mode (first and third person). * Steering wheel turns in the direction you are moving. * Vehicles have a parts menu. Vehicles spawn with all parts missing, and must be “repaired” in order to operate. These parts can be found in the world. * Vehicle action menu added. Press G to access vehicle menu when near a vehicle or use mouse scroll and select Open Inventory * Vehicles have a persistent inventory that you can store items in. These items will remain until removed, even if you disconnect. * Vehicles will despawn if not interacted with for a while, even if they have items. * Vehicles consume fuel and oil as they operate, and must have these in order to start. * You CAN be killed while operating a vehicle, both players and mutants can hurt you. * Tires can be damaged and destroyed. The vehicle can be still be driven with missing tires (even all 4 on rims), but the overall speed is reduced. * Damage to the vehicle can cause it to leak fuel and/or oil, based on the damage. Game * First implementation of our throwing system for items - chemlights and smoke grenades. * Sound ** Footsteps are not as loud. ** Crouch-walking is very quiet now, making stealth a more valid option. ** Ambient sounds adjusted, reduced the intensity of some certain high-pitch sounds. ** New eating sounds. One for eating hard foods, one for soft foods. ** Dynamic range on sounds adjusted, improves the quality and volume of sound so they sound more “even”. * Removed a lot of unused assets, this will help a little with loading times and performance. * Items no longer physicalize when they are spawned in. This helps to greatly reduce network traffic, keep server cpu usage down and also prevents items from falling into places you can’t reach. Items still physicalize after you pick them up like normal just not on the initial spawn. * Changes to the network functionality, this will help with overall latency. * Updated many textures to improve performance and their quality. We’ve reduced vram usage greatly - with a lot more still to come. * Updated almost all existing materials to improve performance and their quality. * Updated, tweaked, fixed, and optimized existing prefabs. ** Added several new props to existing prefabs and structures. * Fixed some of the flickering textures. * Fixed proxy and clipping issues in some locations. * Corpses should ragdoll properly now, and no longer attempt to breakdance. ** Several new animations, and updates to existing animations. ** New walk animation. ** New sprinting animation. ** New jump animation. ** .357 Revolver - adding missing melee animation * Fixed issue with weapons despawning in inventory. * Fixed a lot of floating houses. * Fixed LOD popping on a few assets. * Generator fluid leaking reduced. * Fixed a bug where if you stopped sprinting in FP mode the character’s arms would come down to the centre of the screen while holding G18 * Fixed players eyes bulging out of their head when sitting down. * Sitting and using melee no longer makes you stand up and sit down quickly. UI * Inventory has had numerous usability improvements (requires less dragging and dropping). ** Can click on inventory icons when looting a player to move/swap the item with what you currently have (no need to drag and drop now). ** Can click on container title bars when looting a player to move/swap the item with what you currently have. ** Can click on item icons within containers when looting a player to move the item into your inventory automatically. ** Can click on item icons within player's containers to move them into the crafting window. ** Can click on item icons in the crafting window to remove them. ** When a valid crafting recipe is found the icon, name, and description is now displayed. * Added new console variables to white list ** sys_spec_Texture ** sys_spec_TextureResolution ** You can specify them in the cfg file. The value can range from 1 to 4 (1 = low, 4 = very high - 4 is the default). ** A value of 1 for them should greatly reduce the amount of texture memory the game uses. ** Note: This is to test how much they help users - especially those with AMD FX processors. We'll move them into the UI settings in a future update. * New icons for some items. * Various inventory related issues have been fixed. Known Issues * Vehicles are a first iteration. Please report any bugs so we can fix them. Many new features will be added and this is considered very Work in Progress. * Vehicle interior textures will be improved * It is not possible to repair damage to vehicles. If destroyed, they will respawn. Repair will be added in a future update. * Thrown items, such as Grenades and Chemlights, are still being worked on. The throwing system is a new mechanic and will be improved over time. * Doors are still removed but will be added back in soon. * Players can now kick, but other players will see it as a melee attack instead of a kick * Only a vehicle driver driver will see the lights and hear the horn. Will be fixed in a future update. * The vehicles’ movement can be a bit jittery, this will be improved over time. * The inventory for vehicles has issues at times. We recommend not dragging directly from a vehicle’s inventory into a named vehicle slot (wheel, oil, etc.) for now. Drag to your character first, then back instead. * The AT15 UI icon is missing in game. You can still drag and drop it, just the icon can’t be seen. << Back to Patch #13 | Proceed to Patch #15 >> Category:Patch